Another Life
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: What if the Wild Kratts were demigods. Before the left middle school, their lives take a turn as they walk a different path. Can the 5 face their new life? And what about when one of them, wasn't supposed to exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

 **We all know the story of the Wild Kratts, how they save animals from villains. But what if they had a different path in a different world? What if they were demigods? Well, I answer these questions in this story as the Wild Kratts go a different path. The path of Greek Heroes.**

Percy Jackson stood on the beach of Camp Half-blood. Annabeth was searching up something on her computer and Grover was meeting with the council, being lord of the wild and all. But Percy felt something was missing. He missed the adventures and quests, but most of all he missed the thrill of doing something good. "Percy, I have a job for you." Chiron said, trotting up next to him.

Chiron was a centaur, half person half horse, and the activities director of camp. He also gave out assignments. "What is it?" Percy asked. "Grover said that a satyr had found 5 demigods, all friends with each other, at a New Jersey middle school. And one of them has the smell of Poseidon." Chiron explained. "Great, what do you need me for?" Percy asked. "One of them attends the elementary school." Chiron said. "I need you and Annabeth to go and find them and bring all of them here." Percy nodded. "When do we leave?" he asked. "Tomorrow."

 **Chapter One:**

Martin and Jimmy were on the school bus. Martin was wearing a blue shirt with a picture of sonic, while Jimmy was wearing a gray shirt with a picture of Luigi and Mario. Martin was helping Jimmy with a math problem. "So you see, if 5x + 10= 15, x=1." Martin explained. "Oh, now I see." Jimmy said. At school, they went to their lockers. "Martin, that kid is following us." Jimmy whispered. "What do you mean?" Martin asked. "He keeps trying to hide, but I see him." Jimmy explained. Martin looked over his shoulder and he did indeed see a boy trying to hide behind a trash bin. "Okay, that's a little weird." He muttered.

Aviva and Koki walked up. "You guys ready for the exam in Mr. Green's class?" Aviva asked. "Yup, studied all day after school yesterday." Martin reported. Aviva raised an eyebrow. "All day?" she asked. "Okay, maybe a couple of breaks for TV and snacks." Martin admitted. The bell rang. "See you at lunch guys." Martin said and then hurried to math class. Jimmy and Koki went the opposite direction together because their classes were right next to each other.

Aviva headed towards the robotics lab for her elective. She entered the lab and saw a teenaged girl with blond hair and grey eyes standing by the teacher's desk. The teacher, Ms. Ray, called Aviva over. "The front office called. They said they needed you for a test. Annabeth will take you there." She explained. Aviva nodded and then followed the teen out of the class. The halls were disserted and their footsteps echoed. That's when Aviva noticed they were going the wrong way.

"The office is that way." Aviva pointed out. "We're not going to the office. That was just a cover. For safety, I suggest you don't ask anymore questions." Annabeth explained. Aviva nodded, and in the silence she noticed something was off. She turned around to see a dog running down the hall way. "Look! A dog!" Aviva exclaimed. Annabeth turned and her eyes widened. "That's no dog!" She grabbed Aviva's hand and then took of running, half pulling half dragging Aviva along.

Martin headed to math, but was stopped by a teenaged boy with messy black hair, sea green eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To Mr. David's class." Martin replied. "He told me to take you to the front for a, uh special field trip." The boy explained. "What field trip?" Martin asked. "A surprise trip to a camp." The teen explained. Martin followed him and soon, the halls were empty. "Where is everyone else?" Martin asked.

"There by the bus." The teen explained. "Can I ask you your name?" Martin asked. "It's Percy." The teen said. Suddenly, a wall exploded and a large man walked into the hall way. "Ahh!" Martin screamed. Percy pulled out a pen and suddenly it turned into a bronze sword. He leaped at the giant and stabbed it in the neck. It exploded into golden dust. "Quick, let's grab your friends, meet up with Annabeth, and then get out of here!" Percy exclaimed. "What was that?" Martin asked but his question went unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I actually had the first 6 chapters written on paper, but typing takes me forever because no one had taught me the right way to do it. I lost it for a while, finally found it, and typed this chapter up as fast as I could. Please R &R. I don't own Percy Jackson or Wild Kratts. Also, Chris will be in this story. He will enter in the next chapter. Has anyone guessed who is the one who wasn't supposed to exists yet?**

* * *

Martin and Percy hurried down the hall to the class Jimmy was in. They stood outside the door. Percy turned to the young boy. "I'm going in to get Jimmy. Stay here. If anything happens, hit this button on the watch." Percy explained, attaching the bronze watch to Martin's wrist. Percy went into the class room and Martin waited. Martin soon got bored and his gaze roamed the hallway.

It was then Martin saw five snakes slithering towards him. "Pythons!" Martin hissed. He stood by the door, trying to recall all the information he knew about the snakes and then stiffened.

The snakes flickered, as if they were a holographic image, and in between Martin saw an image of a 5 headed dragon-like thing. Then Martin remembered his mythology class. "A hydra!" He murmured in disbelief. The second Martin said the word, the image stopped flickering and Martin could see the full hydra. It had five heads and a large body. All of its heads were glaring at Martin.

Martin looked around, his gaze ending on the watch. 'This is crazy.' He thought as he hit the button. A bronze shield unfolded from the watch and Martin let out a surprised shriek. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. Then the hydra charged, and Martin did what any 13 year old would do. He ran.

They ran past the classroom as Percy and a very sleepy and confused Jimmy walked out. Percy gasped when he saw the hydra, but Jimmy just yawned. Percy pulled out a pen and then ran to Martin's side, Jimmy riding piggyback on his back. "Know where there is fire?" Percy asked. Martin nodded. "The science room. Mr. Green uses a lighter to light the burners." Martin explained. Percy nodded, and then looked back.

"Duck!" He shouted. The two crouched down immediately as a hydra head snapped over them. Martin was breathing hard, he was not used to this. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot?" He asked. Percy indeed felt it too. "Run!" He exclaimed.

Percy and Martin ran outside to the athletic fields. Percy dove into the swimming pool, careful not to dunk Jimmy. Percy looked back and his blood ran cold. The hydra had cornered Martin by some lockers.

It raised a head and shot fire at Martin, who raised his arms, preparing for a major burning. It never came. Martin opened his eyes to see a wall of water.

* * *

 **Sorry, this looked longer when I wrote it out. So, I want to play a little game. If you can guess who the forbidden one is before anyone else, you will win a prize. The prize is a sneak peak at the next chapter, an optional appearance in a chapter coming up, and an shout out in the disclaimer. The rules are simple. Two guesses per viewer, and you must have an account. Here's a hint: I'm placing this story so that Martin was born _after_ Percy made the gods remove the rule about the Big 3 not having any kids. **

**See you on the creature trail, and may Starclan light your path.**

 **-Spottedfrost7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Sorry for the wait, but I have a life. I know you have been wondering where Chris was, so I'm just going to tell you. He was at the elementary school. There. That's it. Chris enters in this chapter so... yay! I do not own Percy Jackson or Wild Kratts.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Martin looked at the water amazed. When he lowered his arms, the wall of water fell. Martin was filled with a buzz of energy, and a planned formed in his hyperactive mind. "hey, smoke breath! Can't catch me!" Shouted Martin to the hydra. A head turned, hissing and snapping at him. Martin's nerves and instincts kicked into overdrive and he ran.

But he didn't run away, no, he ran right at the hydra! He kept screaming random things as he dodged heads, flames, teeth, and acid. Martin then skidded to a stop at the edge of the pool and turned to look at the hydra. Its heads were tangled in a knot around a think light pole that was embedded in cement.

Of course, Percy was grinning like an idiot as he climbed out of the pool. He was completely dry. Unfortunally, Jimmy wasn't as lucky. He was soaked and shivering in the cool air. Martin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his friend's shoulders. "You've got skills!" Percy exclaimed, and then he pulled out his pen. "What's that for?" Martin asked. Percy didn't answer.

Instead he uncapped it and it unfolded into a bronze sword. "Wow!" Martin and Jimmy exclaimed. Percy pulled out a lighter that he had grabbed from the science room during their escape and went towards the hydra. He cut off the heads and burned the stumps until it stopped moving and dissolved into golden dust.

Percy turned back to the two boys. "Come on, we have to get you guys to camp before something else happens." He said, and then they walked to the front of the school. There waiting for them was Mrs. Kratt, Chris, Aviva, Koki, and a teen girl with stormy grey eyes and blond hair. "Mom!" Martin exclaimed, and then ran up to his mother. "Oh Martin." His mother whispered.

"Mrs. Kratt, we really need to move. With all of us here, we're sending off a very strong signal." The teen girl said. "I understand Annabeth. Thanks." Mrs. Kratt said, and then she turned to the children. "Martin, look after your brother and stay out of trouble. Koki, Aviva, make sure the boys stay out of trouble okay? Your parents say to play nice and listen to the camp directors. Jimmy, don't sleep all day, okay?" She said. "Yes Ma'am." The kids replied at once.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She sighed, and then backed away. Percy whistled and two cabs pulled up. Annabeth got in the passenger seat in one and Percy in the other. "Okay, the boys with Percy and the girls with Annabeth." Mrs. Kratt explained. Once everyone was in the cab, they drove off. Chris looked back at the lone figure of his mother fading in the distance. "Bye Momma." He murmured, and then sat back down.

Martin was pulling out a pencil and pad and started to draw a grid. "Tic Tac Toe?" He asked. Chris nodded. They soon used up all the paper and the pencil broke, so they sat n silence. "Martin, what is Greek?" Chris asked.

Martin gave Chris a confused face. "What?" He replied. "What is Greek? I heard Momma talking about it." Chris explained. "Oh. Greece was a country a long time ago. It is really old now." Martin explained. Chris nodded, and then rested his head on Martin's shoulder.

Soon, he fell asleep. Martin looked down at his sleeping brother and smiled. He was just so cute. Then he yawned and he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **I don't understand it. It looked way longer on paper. I blame the size of the letters and the font. It is always the font. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again friends and readers. Sorry it has been so long. my life is chaotic and I lost this chapter. But never fear, I found it again and here it is. I don't own Percy Jackson or Wild Kratts.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Camp Half-Blood**

Martin awoke when Percy shook his arm. "Huh, where are we?" He muttered. "Half-Blood hill. Want to help me wake your friends?" Percy asked. Martin nodded and started to shake Jimmy's shoulder. "Huh, what?" Jimmy murmured. "Jimmy, wake up. The pizza's here." Martin whispered. Jimmy shot straight up. "Sorry JZ, no pizza. But we are at our destination." Martin explained. JZ sighed, and then climbed out of the taxi.

Martin gently shook Chris awake. "Uh, Martin, where are we?" Chris asked sleepily. "At camp, I think." Martin replied and then they climbed out of the vehicle. The five friends looked at around. They were on the base of a hill. A single winding road wove in between hills and trees. On the top of the hill was a large pine tree.

It was about half an hour before sunset, so the sky was turning pink. "It's so pretty." Aviva murmured. Percy led the way uphill as Percy followed from the very back of the group. "Come on, camp's this way." Annabeth called from further up. Koki was the first one to get there. "Guys, you really need to see this." **(AN: Name that movie in review box!)** She said. Everyone hurried up and gasped. The hill over looked rolling fields below.

There was a big white farm house and in the distance a strawberry patch. There were also lots of cabins and kids ranging from ages 8 to 18. All of them were wearing orange t-shirts. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy announced. A boy with really shaggy brown pants walked up. It was then that Martin realized that it wasn't shaggy pants, but shaggy fur. "You're a goat man!" Martin exclaimed.

The boy let out a goat bleat. "Me-he-he. I'm a satyr, not a goat man." He explained. "I'm Grover, and I came because of a strong nature smell." He explained. "Dude, an enchilada truck just passed, your not fooling me." Percy chuckled. Grover laughed, but then turned to Chris and Martin. "Hmm, interesting." He muttered. "Well, Chiron wants to meet them, we have to go." Percy explained and led the friends to the big house. The kids were amazed to see a man who's bottom half was a horse walk up. "I'm director Chiron. You must be the new demigods." He said.

Chris looked up at him with a questioning glance. "What's a demigod?" he asked. Before Chiron could answer, Koki did. "Demigod, an offspring of a god and a mortal. For example, Hercules and Perseus." She said, reading off of a book she had. "Wait, you think we're half god?" Martin asked. "Yup, other wise that hydra wouldn't have attacked you and the camp boundaries wouldn't have let you in." Percy explained.

"Hydra, what Hydra?" Annabeth asked. "How do we know who our parent is?" Koki and Aviva asked at the same time. "You missed it, Martin defeated a hydra without any weapons! He was moving so fast and the beast was so confused!" Percy explained, really energetic now.

"Again, how do we find out who our parent is?" Koki asked, irritated. Hey, a twelve year old could only take so much. Annabeth and Percy didn't answer, they were staring at something above Martin's head. "That, my dear, is how." Chiron said. "All hail Martin, son of Poseidon, earth shaker, lord of the sea."

* * *

 **I swear this chapter looked much, much longer. Any way, please review. The contest is still on. The info is in chapter 3. If you want a character in this story, let me know.**


	5. Update Letter

Hello again readers. As you may have noticed, I have been slacking off of my fanfics to the point that I haven't updated any since July... I think. Anyway, I _have_ been trying to continue my stories, but my ADHD mind kept wandering. Now that school has started up and I have a volunteer job at the library, I am probably only going to update my fanfics when I get a sudden idea.

Before you hate me in doing this, I must also add that my interest also affects my stories. Right now, I am more interested in Harry Potter, rise of the Guardians, and Peter Pan at the moment. This also affects my story writing.

But to those of you who like my stories, don't worry. I do intend on finishing them. Right now though, I'm working on an idea that has pestered my mind for a while now. It will be a Rise of the Guardians crossover fic, including Peter Pan and maybe some other fandoms. This may become one of my more focused stories.

Also, I plan to rewrite some of my stories because I had an idea on how to make them better. This includes my warrior crossover fics.

Please don't send me hate reviews, and please just have patience. I plan to add a chapter to some of my most read stories before the month is out, and i also plan to publish the Rise of the Guardians fanfic today or later this week.

Thanks for understanding.

~~Spottedfrost7


End file.
